


For the Love of Glori

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Fluff, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: In a world where the smallest creatures are frightful beings of unknown strength one of the greatest warriors of the First Age finds himself increasingly attached to the protector of a Haffling hired out to a band of Dwarves. Unsure of the destination or perils ahead he shadows them willing to face anything to protect the impossible creature he hopes to claim for his own.





	1. Chapter 1

Hooves pounded as your ponies raced to cross the river for safety. The echoing thunder of their path spurred the golden haired Elf faster on a sprint headed straight for them in the assumption of his kin being trailed by something foul. His arrival however found him eyeing the fleeing dwarves while a short Elleth with braided back black hair secured in a loop on the back of her head bearing a glistening mithril bow without any arrows left in her quiver. Racing towards her his eyes noticed the circling motion her feet led her around a flattened patch of grass while her soft utterance of, “Eyes down Bilbo” was heard. Between the blocks your bow had successfully held, you freed the offending weapon from their grips and he watched your hand turn to grip the bow and stab the blade coated ends of your bow into the creatures bringing them down.

A few steps later he had reached your side bringing down a few orcs between you only to find himself being forced to his knees at your boot sweeping his out from under him while your hand curled in his hair quickening his drop to miss the blow an orcs mace would have caught him with. In a roll over his back you pulled him upright again with a gentle tug of his hair as you leapt up on the side of an orc turning your bow, using the mithril strands to slice off his head before landing with a grip on the corner of said strands where it hooks to the bow for a swing taking the heads of two others. Between blows on his number of orcs Glorfindel’s dagger was knocked free from his hand only to hit the ground, but as he glanced at it he watched as it floated back up to his side for him to grab again through the pressing of a small hand on his lower back.

Returning his focus on the orcs around you a whip of his head sent a wave of his hair over your face, in an unseen glare you tilted your head free while he stole another glance at you noticing your short stature leaving you just shy of his shoulder on your toes. One thought crossed his mind as he felt another unseen hand on his back as you snatched a few of his arrows taking out the approaching wargs through your group circle bringing the sound of grass being settled under the invisible feet of what Glorfindel could only assume to be a Hobbit shielding itself from the creatures around you.

.

For ages now Hobbits were said to be able to go unseen by others if it wished to, a trait believed to be false until an Elf near Bree startled what he assumed to be a child only to have it vanish with a simple averting of its gaze, his cries of peace going unheard as the near silent fleeing path was heard to the disappointed Elf. The name of the creature only becoming known as he shared the tale with the barkeep at the Prancing Pony, only then learning it best not to startle a Hobbit. Even with their small stature a few rumors of unseen powers lingered around them, most aimed around the protection of their peaceful borders. One fear lingered around crossing paths with the little Hafflings, when they stand their ground strange things happen, varying tales were traded most lies but the greatest fear around them were their keepers.

The firstborn, Half Vanyar Hobbits that led their full blooded kin to Middle Earth before the sun was in the sky, never were Hobbits known to travel alone with only the single Hobbiton dubbed the Shire was known to man, all others hidden from knowledge. But even at its well known status no dark being dared go where the firstborn claimed as their own, half Vanyar half Hobbit, taller, just barely, and unknown, passing freely unseen at will guiding their kin on their short travels to market and back again, none known more than the assumed last of their kind. But somewhere between the rumors and truth the fear still lingered, even as the last of their keepers lingered no one dared steal a Hobbit or what belonged to it, but to borrow one was not entirely unheard of before.

.

With a racing mind Glorfindel glanced back in time to spot the orc you had killed right in front of him you noticed he was going to miss as the swing of his hair was stopped by another swat from the unseen Hobbit between you. Alone in the field you eyed the line of wargs racing from a nearby peak, stepping aside your hand extended and Glorfindel eyed your hand pulling the bow around your arm and head to settle on your shoulder, freeing your hand to dip in the bag strapped to your hip retrieving a single seed. Lowering his gaze from the sunlight causing your freely swinging strip of hair resting over the left side of your face in black curls bouncing and settling, shining brightly in the sunlight to your glowing purple silver flecked eyes. 

In a simple raise of your fingers to your lips those same silver specks spread filling your eyes to glow in a bright silver shade through your exhale while your body dipped into a crouch. Before he could even furrow his brows the ground spread around your fingers pulsing as you eyed the wargs through a slow exhale causing the now glowing seed to sprout. With two more thundering steps the wargs slowed in staggering steps groaning painfully at the roots spreading through their bodies and vines rising from the ground dragging them each into the earth. Your seed bearing hand lowered to plant and cover the sprouting violet into the hole your hand had formed then covered it.

In a slow inhale you rose again, silver eyes shifting back again. The fabric around your elbow tightened drawing his eyes to the sudden appearance of a hand and a Hobbit peeking out soon after allowing him a clear view of the small man barely reaching your shoulder as he asked, “That all of them?”

You nodded, “Should be.”

Your eyes turned to the stunned Elf taking in your travel worn appearance as the blue eyes of the Haffling met his to say, “Bilbo Baggins.” With a clear offer of his hand.

After a glance at you he sheathed his long sword and curled his large hand around Bilbo’s replying, “Glorfindel Laurefindil.”

His eyes shifted to you unsure if you would claim his hand or not, curling his fingers mid air only to watch as your head turned at a clear Khuzdul shout sounded,  **“Jaqi! Bilbo! We found the Troll Hoard!”**

Turning back with a giggle your hand curled around Bilbo’s shoulders through your head nodding for him to join you through your back step and turn. In a glance up you replied, “Jaqiearae Pear.” Peering down at Bilbo you translated, “They found the Troll’s Hoard.”

In a half step behind you Glorfindel asked, “Trolls, we’ve not heard of any trolls in these parts for near a century.”

You glanced up at him when he met your side, “There’s three headless bodies bout a mile back if you care to verify. Tried to eat our ponies last night.”

Looking forward again you eyed the path towards the muffled echoes of excited searching in the distant cave and stepped around the small unseen field mouse frozen mid climb on the flower patch you passed over only to continue its climb noting your shift in step. In a glance from the mouse to you again the Elf wet his lips and asked, “You’re traveling with Dwarves?”

“And a Wizard, if he hasn’t blown away by now.”

Your head turned at the approaching thunder of feet driving Bilbo to rush between you and shield himself again as you gripped your bow at the clear shout, “Fire, Murder!!” In a race past you the curious Wizard stole a glimpse of you both and circled around with a calming pant at his stopping. In a staggering step he exited his sled with a weak smile at you, “Miss Pear!” His eyes lowered to Bilbo at his peeking out, smiling again he cleared his throat removing his hat to bow his head, “My apologies young Hobbit, didn’t mean to frighten you. I am Radagast the Brown.” His eyes rose again as he continued while Bilbo stepped back to your side while Glorfindel re-sheated his sword again, watching as Radagast claimed your hands gently with a pleading glance through switching to Ancient Vanyarian,  _“The old fortress Miss Pear, there is something brewing there. Its poison is spreading through the forest. They’ve begun naming it Mirkwood. Dark shadows are lingering there.”_

You nodded,  _“When we reach it I will help you cleanse it. Our Company is waiting for us, Gandalf is among us if you care to share it with him as well.”_

He nodded with a smile offering you three seats on his sleigh for a ride up to the cave across the river and over a couple hills. Awkwardly you were stared down by Glorfindel wondering how you would all fit only to spot you step forward to sit first, gripping his wrist to have him sit before you then have Bilbo sit between his long legs. The jerking start caused him to sway into your chest coating your face with his hair again, with a sharp exhale your fingers rose to collect his hair twisting it and leaving it to sit across his back before you through his curious glance back at you again while he said, “I lost my clip a couple days back.”

A soft chuckle from you turned his head again, “Perhaps the Trolls managed to find it.”

.

With another sway the sled came to a stop and you exited as Radagast trotted over to Gandalf’s side as he released a breath he’d been holding until your return through strapping on his new blade. From behind the Elf you stepped, leading Bilbo into the cave where he swatted the air at the sting his eyes felt at the wall of stench he’d ran into. With a weak smile you stepped forward eyeing the ground curiously. Your foot trailed along the edge of something hidden uncovering a small sword you wiped clean and gifted to Bilbo who smiled brightly at it. As you rose again you tossed an enchanted pouch to Gloin at his asking which the young Dwarves all aided in pouring the treasure into it, stealing glances at the Elf in your Company. In a crouch of his own he softly uttered, “Huh” collecting a familiar clip that he raised showing you earning a weak chuckle as you turned to follow Bilbo out once again drawing him right after you.

Eyeing your new shadow, Thorin approached your side glancing between you cautiously drawing you aside wordlessly to ask in hushed Khuzdul,  **“Where did he come from?”**

**“He was hunting. Jumped in to help.”**

Thorin nodded then asked,  **“This Elven Keep, it’s safe?”**

You nodded giving him a comforting smile,  **“You have my word, your kin will be well treated there.”**

With a sigh he nodded and smirked at your un-sheathing Orcrist a few inches from its new home on his back before granting him an approving nod. Looking forward again you approached your speckled horse bobbing his head at you and eyeing the Elf still following you. A few moments later the cave was emptied and the ponies mounted with Gandalf riding with Radagast as you nodded your head towards your horse signaling Glorfindel to climb on first as you said,  _“After you. Unless you’re fleeing Elrond’s keep.”_

Unable to hold back his smirk he tore his shimmering blue eyes from yours and climbed on, readying to turn and help you up only to feel your hand ease around his belt at the start of your path towards the hidden Elven path once again.

…

In a cobbled courtyard you dismounted and led the group after the tall blonde meeting the gaze of the approaching set of Elves. Clearly Elrond’s voice called out,  _“Glorfindel. You’ve returned early.”_

The Lord’s steps halted as your group came into view, their eyes scanned over the Dwarves shouldering their belongings as well as Bilbo at your side easing his hand around your elbow once again. Elrond’s eyes scanned over you only to shine brighter at the familiar shade of your eyes meeting his as he stepped past his friend approaching you as he said,  _“Miss Pear!”_

Your smile extended through the hug he bent down to accept from you with a soft chuckle,  _“And just how have you been Little One?”_

His smile grew at his pulling back again,  _“Extremely well. Welcome, you and your company. We will have a meal prepared while you bathe and change.”_

…

An impressed whistle came from behind you causing your turn to face Bilbo in his fresh change of clothes eyeing your silk blouse under a tight vest with a short pair of pants ending just under your knees over your bare feet. In an easy ruffle of your fingers your long curls settled around you as you crossed the room meeting his side with a soft giggle, “Let’s get you fed Bilbo.”

His smile grew as he whispered, “Our new friend will be eager to see you scrubbed.” You met his gaze with a curious smile, “He’s been waiting at the end of the hall since he left the bath house.” After your soft giggle he smirked up at you, “I’m not certain he’s simply interested in fighting lessons.” His eyebrow wiggle drawing another giggle from you that drew the Elf rested against the wall to straighten up and uncross his arms through a dry swallow at the sound of your distant giggle earning a few nudges and nods from the on-looking Dwarves.

Songs filled the courtyard after your meal stirring a round of dancing from the Dwarves, through it Bilbo’s gaze shifted to the gardens nearby. Your head nodded and you led the beaming Hobbit on the path out into the gardens with your same golden haired shadow behind you. His eyes scanning over your glowing skin in the clear evening light, light that as soon as your bare foot touched the grass a pulse of light spread through the ground shifting each leaf from its near golden hue to a bright green once again in a clear ripple through the entire kingdom while each flower bloomed brighter and bigger as well.

Each step and word your honey dripped voice formed cemented the growing urge of the curious Elf to not leave your side for as long as he could manage.

Ages he had wandered and explored trying to aid as many as he could, even having died for that same cause, never caring for himself from any possible consequence. But you, in all your petite yet seemingly perfect and lethal frame you had triggered his one selfish rage, just the thought of leaving you to some unknown fate and never seeing you again stirred his willingness to abandon all and race off after no matter where the wind led you. Never had he dealt with Dwarves aside from the random few lost within their borders he set right again to watch their fading into the distance. But even against their brash humor, physical contact for nearly each interaction along with the obvious ignorance of their youth and race towards theirs, he would follow your path as long as he drew breath to claim whatever fate you and your Hobbit had dared encounter.

Two nights you rested in those borders until the arrival of the White Council, quietly you signaled the Dwarves to pack and follow you on your trek out on foot. Sure enough as you rounded the first corner your armed golden shadow poorly covered in a slipping grey hood bounded up the path behind you earning a trading of gold as well as a not so muffled snort from Bilbo after he glanced back at him at the end of the line.

…

Sheets of rain pounded down on you in your mountain path. With another clap of thunder a hand fixed on your shoulder causing your head to turn catching the stunned gaze of the Elf peering up at the moving mountain before you. Turning your head back your hand slipped into your pack through the fingers on your shoulder tightened at the full figure of a Stone Giant. Lowering his gaze to the glimmer in your hand reflecting the lightning on the crystal whistle you raised to your lips and released a silent set of notes to all but you and Bilbo, the now swaying Giants echoed loudly. A large crack in the mountain side granted you shelter as the giants returned to their Thunder Battle. Curiously enough the crack led you from a cramped space into a winding crevice heading deeper through the mountain. Quietly in the cramped space you slipped between the mingled bodies at Thorin’s calling your name, in a hushed tone he asked, “Would you take the lead?”

You nodded catching Bilbo’s gaze as Bofur stated, “We’ll mind him.”

Wetting your lips you lowered your glow and took the first step, for nearly an hour you led the men in a quiet path through the echoes of distant goblins. Softly behind you Bilbo rose on his toes to whisper to Bofur, “What is that?”

In a low whisper he replied, “Goblins sounds like.” He met the worried gaze earning a comforting squeeze on his shoulder, “No worries now, they’ll not tempt fate with Miss Pear in our lead. She’ll guide us true.” Bilbo nodded then glanced back at the Elf in his hunched path behind the others struggling to hold back his glow while he clutched the hilt to his long sword mentally praising himself on his choosing to travel in his light mithril lined armor over his thick black velvet long sleeve shirt over his dark grey pants and boots also heavily lined.

For nearly an hour you led them until your slowing pace halted at the loud raucous singing echoing through the crossway you had reached. With a glance back and a silent request Nori passed you his folded mirror through the line allowing you to examine your choices. Biting your lip you watched the passing Goblins in the hall on your right then motioned each of the men to cross until Glorfindel was finally at your side in a quiet hunch stealing a moment to rest against your side stealing a glimpse of his own until he followed your order to cross, followed a moment after in your own shielded state. Squeezing past them again you claimed the head of the line and resumed your path through the twists and turns growing quieter the farther you got from the goblins.

 .

Sickly and squeaking a voice echoed through the empty halls causing your group to lower in your sneaking path. A row of crashes from above after a round of raucous laughter ended with a crash causing you all to drop to your knees hiding behind a row of large rocks. Quietly between growls and blows sounding your back was covered by Glorfindel joining you on your mirrored peek at the shriveled creature dragging the dead goblin away. One by one the men followed your signal to cross to the open tunnel, in your cross however you managed to pocket yet another glittering trinket to add to your packed enchanted pouch on your waist. Back in the lead again the birch scented breeze led you through to the clear path into the open, but the open fields you had expected to find were replaced with a massive crevice. After a sigh you rubbed your face while the Dwarves turned in small circles.

Kili, “Is this right?”

Fili, “Thought it was supposed to be, greener…”

Kili nodded, “Something about a straight shot, Gandalf claimed.”

Lowering your hands you locked eyes with Thorin as Balin stated, “This is The Black Chasm leading to Moria.”

Silent promises were traded between you and the frightened King as he forced out a stern expression and turned joining Balin in the lead towards what he hoped to be a safe passage past these lands. With soft steps Bilbo met your side claiming your hand eyeing the crevice walls glistening with light reflecting from the crystals and gems packed within the walls lighting your way through Glorfindel’s soft mental whisper after a gentle permission gaining tap on your mind,  _“Is he considering leading us inside this keep?”_

For a moment your eyes met and his fear dropped at your moonlit appearance and flicker of a comforting smile,  _“He would not risk his kin or Company without cause. It will be avoided unless no other option is possible.”_

As you faced forward again his eyes lingered on you through your curious glance upward at the whistling breeze flowing through once again while a set of long fingers ghosted past yours in a field run at trying to brush against them. Those same fingers soon curling along with the arm they were attached to around your side pulling you behind him at the sudden figure appearing in your path. A happy glisten filled Gandalf’s eyes as he counted out each of you at your peek out from behind Glorfindel’s back when he released you only to nearly pale at your glance upwards at the crack behind you, in a turn you whispered, “Run.” Each man following your order as quietly as he could on the rocky path while Bilbo was curled on Thorin’s back in your hurried sprint ending with a skid at a glowing door with your rasped, “Melon.”

A loud creak sounded with the doors opening as the screeches of giant bats heading towards Mordor again, completely missing your slip inside the vast mines and the doors sealing right behind you. Quiet in the dark you huddled listening intently as the Dwarves grouped closer to you.

In a whisper you stated, “We need to stop near the armory.”

Balin’s head turned to meet your gaze in the darkened room asking, “It’s long since emptied Lass.”

“I’m not going for the weapons.” After a pat on his shoulder you slipped free from the group saying, “You’ll see.” Tightly they formed lines behind you while Glorfindel eased his bow and an arrow free causing Bilbo at his side to ease his sword to hold at his side fidgeting his hand on the hilt in his nerves.

.

In a pacing circle in a vast hall you mumbled to yourself while your mind raced, “East of the armory, no farther than two miles past the kitchens, twelve floors above the dungeons..”

Thorin, “Jaqi?”

Your eyes met his and your hands rose to mime out a tree, “I’m looking for a giant pine tree.”

Balin softly gasped and pointed down the hall, “Two pillars over on the left.”

You nodded joining him on the eager path to the giant emerald tiled mural of a pine tree under Ancient Dwarvish Runes as Thorin said, “Adad once said there’s no records for the construction of this.”

He caught your smirking glance at him while Gandalf increased the light from his staff allowing Ori and Bilbo a better view as you stepped closer to it. On your right thigh your hand landed to draw out your dagger, in an easy motion you sliced a thin line along the outer edge of your left hand parting the lips of the Dwarves behind you. A long streak across the base of the tree later the cut on your hand healed through your fingers planting firmly in the center of the streak, closing your eyes the group gathered against the wall at the rippling loud crack coming from the pillars around them. Upward their eyes searched through your continued recitation in their forgotten Father Tongue, at its ending your blood soaked through and another crack sounded triggering a distant roar and growing chittering through distant glowing eyes appeared.

Pulling back again you turned to face the distant flame wreathed figure as another rippling crack sounded before wave after wave of stone figures leapt from the pillars forming lines and marching towards the growing forces of goblins within as they chanted, 

**“We rise as one,**

**from the dark and deep,**

**To defend our kin, and our keep.”**

Turning your head you caught Thorin’s hopeful smirk as you whispered, “To Arms, loud and clear.”

Sharp and clear after an inhale drawing his sword he cried out,  **“Du Bekar!”**  A cry soon echoing through the forces racing through the mountain taking out the goblins, the highest of statues on the pillars climbing higher to chase after the beasts. Wave after wave clearing each hall through another fiery roar as heavy hooves fell on the thick mountain floor. 

Through the door a whip had cracked loudly and before Glorfindel could draw his sword he spotted you already stopped in front of the roaring Balrog hand in hand with Bilbo. Seeds sat in both of your open palms while Gandalf held his staff out to keep the others from chasing after you. Helplessly they watched as the fiery wreathed Maiar roared at you once again. The whip recoiled before falling limp at the Balrog’s inhale and gag through the sprouting of your flowers in your palms.

Gandalf, “Do not cross a Hobbit’s path when it takes a stand.”

Within moments in each crack of its molten skin roots sprouted wrapping and curling its limbs closer to the ground in a tight binding hold while flowers bloomed through its dimming eyes and agape mouth twisting up around its wings and horns forming a flowery moss coated mound in the center of the room glowing brightly for a few moments then dimming and fading away into the vast hall. Deep within the mountain sealing clicks were sounded for each of the exits before the heavy boot steps sounded on their paths back to their resting places. 

All but a small group returned, the twenty statues walked to the group now parting from their celebratory hugs on you both to lock eyes with the statues, each revealing the souls of their fallen relatives stepping forward to greet each of them with Thror claiming the last parting forehead touch and hug before turning back to his resting place again. Cracks sounded at their returning to sleep, facing you Thorin asked, “Is this their resting place?”

You smiled at him softly, “No, the statues only house those willing to defend their keep. It’s been ages since the defense has been triggered, and for Durin’s Sons they are always more than willing to bear arms.” A smile crept larger as you found a place to rest for the night.

…

With rooms acquired you scrubbed them up a bit before easing into the thankfully sealed and mostly in tact and clean bath house. Layer by layer you stripped in groups at the still lingering caution at your small numbers, through your bathing behind a large statue you could still feel the same prickling over your bare skin due to the same shimmering blue eyes of the Elf watching intently every inch of the room he could manage through your unarmed status. 

A habit he’d held since his first joining, though with the open streams there was no denying his stolen glances lingered over your every muscle and curve under your wall of curls. Sure you had no problem with nudity, and you’d even stolen more than a few peeks of your own at his hidden muscles as he practically flaunted his stature and prowess, same as the Dwarves in your Company more than willing to speak for hours on his hairless state below the neck.

On your exit the scanning of his eyes paused to drop over you through your curling in the freshly beaten towel Bofur offered you with a smile as his other hand unhooked his suspenders for his turn. Through your redressing Glorfindel and his growing glow drew your eye as he stripped quite proudly once again through the stirring of comments and jeers from the Dwarves once again gaining soft giggles from you. The sound of which gained another smiling glance from him towards you while you bent to strap your tall boots back on again. 

His eyes closed as he dunked his head under the hot water to wet his hair he happily coated with the orange scented shampoo you had remembered to pack for him at your assumption he would trail after you even without your asking. Somehow you’d known he wouldn’t be able to stand your parting, and truthfully deep down you wished he would. The quiet golden shadow he formed behind you and at your side comforted you, made you feel safe as for once a great warrior was watching after you, just as you had done for ages since your birth back when the giant lamps lit the sky long before the Two Trees had sprouted.

With drooping lids you found your way to your bedroll once your meal was finished, on the hard ground you shifted onto your side using your arm as a pillow until a cloak was slid onto your arm. Your eyes opened to find Glorfindel and his hair swinging down to land over your arm as well in his crouch, smiling at you sweetly to say, “For a pillow.”

You smiled in return with a soft thanks, curling the cloak under your head as a pillow and closed your eyes at his shift backwards, his legs curled while he rested his sword on his lap joining Gandalf on first nights watch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Silken curls coated the glowing fingers of the Elf on guard. Inches from your sleeping form he had taken his place missing your turn sending your loose freshly dried hair to spill out over his hands. In a glance down he ensured your hair was free of any harm from his sword across his lap that he sheathed and set beside him on his left without a sound. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips when his hands lowered to his lap again, gently easing through the small section of hair your slumber had allowed him access to timidly handle. 

In slow easy strokes his fingers worked through the few inches he adoringly stole glimpses of, watching the glimmering of the torch light reflecting through the hidden silver strands woven into each curl you bore. The only sight more endearing to him was his peek over to your face in your slumbering brow furrowing through your shifting to your stomach. Cautiously his hands released your hair only to feel the corner of his mouth tick upwards at your leg bending to plop your foot on the back of your other knee while your hands rose above your head and rested on his curled legs. Absently your fingers brushed along the thick layers tucked under his tall boots stirring his heart to race at the innocent action.

With a dry swallow he lowered his hands again, one to your hair and the other to his lower thigh just barely above your woven fingers settling above his knee through your relaxing sigh. In a shaky inhale he scanned over the room once again spotting the smile on Gandalf’s face after he had turned his face away to look out to the areas blocked by the pillar across from Glorfindel, pleased in the hopeful subconscious settling closer you two were nearing towards courtship. Moments contently drug on allowing him to treasure each detail of this stolen treasure he had stumbled into. A simple cautious near agonizing shift of his finger brought it to meet your curled knuckle, the contact seemingly stirring you along with a panic in him. Lowering his gaze he watched your hands uncurl and move to rest on his palm and fingers, and settled before your following nuzzle of your head against his cloak once again before your body relaxed again. An easy smile spread onto his face at the allowance of his fingers to weave with yours.

.

The few glimmers of light slipping through the distant cutouts in the mountain roof from the creeping sunrise stirred you from your slumber at their signaling a group of not so distant birds to sing in the early light. Through a blinking waking shift your head rose to glance at the obnoxiously loud jumbled Khuzdul slur easing from Gloin in his slumbering roll mid dream of a verbal battle with his Wife over the selection of their couches, her choice obviously going to be a pain to move once again. Wetting your lips your head turned to peer up at the curious thing your hands had woven around. An awkward smile was spread across the glowing Elf still holding firm onto a section of your curls as well as your hands stirring a weak giggle from you in return. In a hushed tone you mentally asked, “I grabbed you didn’t I?”

Sheepishly he nodded, “You did.” He glanced down at your hair between his fingers he made no motion to release, “Your hair shifted when you rolled.”

With a weak chuckle you drew his eyes to his hand clutching yours at the release your fingers gave at your arms shifting to your sides again, the sinking of his heart ceased at your stating, “My arms are going numb.”

A simple smirk on his face grew at your awkward shift to your knees before the Elf casually leaning against the small staircase behind him, a smirk that grew at your shifting to sit beside him stealing a glance over the spacious enclosure at his sharing, “Only a few glimpses of mice. Nothing larger, not that there’d be any risk of it after your seal was completed of course.” The cautious bumping of your curled finger against his drew his eyes to his lap and a creeping smile back to his face, he stole a nip at his lip and shifted his fingers to rise then ease down again weaving with yours through his sharing of what the others’ sleeping habits were around you.

.

Slowly the men all stirred to the meal you broke your hands apart for his aiding with the preparation of said meal trading it for stolen loving glances at you in his usual habit while shifting to remain beside you as long as he could. Not long after you readied and moved on to continue through the vast kingdom once a vague coded message was passed on to Thorin’s Grandmother, former Queen Niro, of the reclaimed kingdom along with a request of secrecy on the topic until the journey was complete. The others all left small simple requests to pass on their love to their kin if possible for their former Queen, knowing full well they would delve too deeply into the details of their whereabouts and paths ahead should their letters become intercepted.

For days you traveled until the doorway overlooking Lothlorien came into view, once you had finished your last break for lunch and utilized the Dwarven indoor facilities you all claimed your first steps into the bright sunlight once more. Behind you the door sealed once more as Balin double checked the custody of the spare set of keys you had passed him days earlier for the entrances. Before you the forest stretched for miles ahead of you stirring a giddy smile onto Bilbo’s face at Kili’s chuckle and nudge on Fili’s arm stating, “There’s the green.”

With an agreeing chuckle Fili nodded and joined him on the trek down the mountainside towards the grass from the rocky uneven path urging the claiming of your hand once again as Bilbo’s was claimed by Thorin as Dwalin claimed his other side to aid in keeping their Burglar upright. In an upward glance you caught Glorfindel’s smile at you through easing a bit closer to you, still holding his bright glow from your aiding him on the braid holding his hair back that had stirred a curious wave of comments and gestures his way when it was complete. 

The answers for his curiosity answered when Gandalf snuck to his side sharing the courting ritual the Dwarves bore while you were called away to help translate an inscription for Ori around the large statue by the exit. Weakly at first his smile grew through your return to his side where he mentally confirmed the ritual and your acceptance of his affections and return of his wish for a courtship between you.

All day he’d planned out each treasured location he wished to show you through the marital travels Elves commonly took while you racked your mind for each simple way you could think of to handle the dark being Radagast had shared with you about barring you from any Happily Ever After you could ever hope for.

.

Nearing the base of the rocky path you eyed the river ahead of you, the clear waves beckoned you closer as Gandalf once again mentioned venturing into the Elven lands.

Thorin, “We have had no dealings with Lothlorien. We will hold our kin’s path along the river’s edge.” Shifting his hand allowing Bilbo a more comfortable grip on it around his thick arm brace.

Gandalf, “Surely you could see the benefit of it Miss Pear?”

All eyes shifted to you as you stated, “The last dealings I had with Lady Galadriel ended with a death threat. Her Husband is aware of our parting, even if she neglected to share the reasoning behind it. I doubt she will grant me passage, I’ve only met with Celeborn in her absence since his departing Lindon.”

Raising a brow through his pausing step Gandalf repeated, “Death threat?”

You caught his eye and nodded then looked forward again while the Dwarves all continued their path beside you not even glancing at you respecting your reasoning, whatever it may be, as their culture found such partings more common than cared for but not uncommon at all. At your side Glorfindel tried to imagine what it could be but always returned to the same Kinslayings and travels between Middle Earth and Valinor as obvious reasoning for such an unsettled matter. In the silence another round of soft singing came from Bofur in a jaunty tune lightening the mood while you scouted ahead. 

Atop a large boulder you scanned the distance with Glorfindel on the ground below you ready to help you down only to look up at you curiously through your hand gesture sending the men to silence and sprint for the woods as cover. In a quick leap down your hands shifted from Glorfindel’s shoulders to his neck, releasing his cloak you gripped in your hands before giving him a gentle tug down to the ground at the base of the boulder. Out of nerves he quietly accepted his place between your legs, bending his legs before him while you flung his cloak over you both and his hood over his head. Across his chest your hands rested and were soon covered by his at his body freezing at the rush of wings flapping over head, yet another screeching set of messengers all returning to their master in the darkened kingdom a few weeks travel away.

Under your cover in the returning silence his head turned to face yours stealing a chance to press a kiss to your cheek stirring a weak chuckle from you, raising a brow you shifted your chin meeting his gaze to ask, “Now is when you steal your chance?”

A smile spread across his lips through his nod gaining another weak chuckle from you, after another stolen peck you rolled your eyes and nudged him signaling your safe surroundings at the birds returning to their peaceful songs while a curious field mouse scrambled over your hand after a peek under the curious looking new rock returned to its search for food as you brushed back the cloak. On your feet again his hand reached out to claim yours again on your shared path to cross the river and join the Dwarves popping their heads out from behind the trees shielding them. In the distance you eyed Elves all peeking out between bushes and branches at your group, remaining hidden at the sight of Bilbo appearing after his hand curled on your elbow once again to ask, “Those bats, are they following us?”

You shook your head and said, “No. They’re common messengers, nowhere near useful for any other task.”

Bilbo nodded and glanced at Gandalf who eyed the approaching March Warden and said, “Perhaps it is best I have a word with the Lord and Lady then. At least to share our peaceful travels on their borders.”

Thorin sighed glancing at the approaching figure drawing the rest of the men to lines at your sides withholding drawing their weapons until your signal at any offence given to you or them. Steadily the blonde Elf approached easing at the presence of the familiar Elf and Wizard in your curious Company as five more Elves joined behind him on his path. After another glance over you all his eyes locked with Gandalf who he bowed his head to before stating,  _“Mithrandir, our Lady gave us no word of your visiting so soon.”_

Gandalf chuckled softly stating as the blonde glanced over you intently, only pausing at Glorfindel’s arm shifting forward more drawing his eye to your clasped hands wordlessly announcing your bond and breaking his obvious detailed gaze at your outward beauty.  _“My Cousin, Radagast the Brown has requested the aid of our guide here, Miss Pear, with aid for his borders.”_

_“And the Dwarves?”_

_“There is a matter pertaining the old fortress. For that we need smiths.”_

Haldir’s blue eyes shifted to Glorfindel asking,  _“I am curious My Lord, what part in these travels do you bear?”_

Glorfindel replied plainly,  _“I am merely joining my intended wherever her travels may lead us.”_

Gandalf stated plainly in the common tongue, “Our Company has to move on, but I would, perhaps steal a moment with your Lord and Lady.”

Haldir bowed his head with a weak smile, “Of course Mithrandir.”

His eyes scanned over you all then froze on you at your stating, “A moment, please.” He nodded, eyeing your hand shifting into your bag as you stated, “If you wouldn’t mind passing on a trinket I discovered belonging to your Lady.”

He nodded approaching with his hand extended for the sheathed dagger you offered him, curiously he eyed it before and after unsheathing it, admiring its crafting and the inscription from her Elder Brother marking it as a gift to her. “Where did you find this, If I may ask?”

His eyes met yours abruptly at your flatly stating, “Right where she left it. In my Baby Brother’s chest.”

His lips parted as you took a step aside while the Elves all stared at you dumbfounded at your calm departure as Glorfindel took a larger step to meet your side once more gently gripping your hand tighter in a hope for comforting you if needed. Behind you the Dwarves rejoined your sides back to the river as Bilbo’s chuckles finally slipped free at your reaching it to ask, “Their Lady is the one who stabbed Tom Bombadil?”

You nodded with a giggle as Bilbo laughed at the old tale he often shared of scaring an Elleth gaining the scar under his shoulder, one he laughed through unable to tell the end to at the stumbling fleeing path of the woman in her search for the then unseen Hobbits. “Not one of her fondest memories I take it.”

Thorin glanced at you asking curiously, “She stabbed your Brother, and you both laugh about it?”

With a giggle you replied, “When leaving Lindon the bravest Elves stole chances to explore in the green forests past Bree, hoping to find Hobbits, but the Shire had not been built there just yet, all she found was Tom’s hut I stayed in with him and his Wife as she expected their first child. Galadriel managed to sneak up on me through my distracted stargazing, when Tom went to ask her why she was approaching me she jumped and stabbed him then ran off. Terrified out of her mind I imagine while she shouted a threat to enact the same to any and all coming after her.”

With a smirk Dwalin asked, “That was the death threat?”  
You nodded with a giggle while Balin added with a chuckle, “The words of a terrified fleeing Bairn. I take it must have been terrifying to hold you from her borders.”

“The pair of them form two of the White Council, the same Council aiming to withhold our Journey. We should reach Radagast’s territories by nightfall if we hold steady pace, far from their reach.”

Thorin nodded as Gloin added, “Aye, wouldn’t mind a late dinner if it secures our safe crossing.”

Glorfindel glanced down at you as you glanced up at him, your creeping smile and fingers easing tighter between his warming his heart again through your inching closer to his side curling your free hand around his arm locked with yours. Softly his voice entered your mind asking, “The tale, you bear no ill will then?”

Your smile inched wider, “The Lady in question has much changed since claiming Nenya, to others she has not shifted, but I can see the vast difference. There is a greed and a vanity lurking there below her surface I don’t wish to witness in its enhanced effects from the ring.”

He met your gaze replying, “True. She is much changed. Does Lord Celeborn know?”

You giggled again, “Yes. In fact he’s been awaiting the day I spring the trinket on her.”

A smile spread on his face, “Must be quite the spectacle of her paling and him bursting into laughter.”

“It should.”

…

By nightfall you had camped after you and Glorfindel led the group across the river to a circle of trees with raised roots you picked for your nights camp for a much needed dinner. Under the calm moonlight your soft giggle sounded as Gandalf appeared with an unamused expression as he said, “That was not funny.”

The group turned to see your bright smile through a laugh after saying, “It really is.”

Unable to hold back his chuckle at the group joining in as well he met your eye saying, “Lady Galadriel wishes to apologize formally to you and your Brother when possible.”

You giggled again replying, “No apology necessary. But all the same, thank you for relaying the message.”

Gandalf glanced up at the stars while drawing his pipe from the end of his staff, “At least it’s a clear night.”

Ori, “Those clouds over there say otherwise.”

Turning your head you replied, “Those are over the old fortress. No rain will fall from those.”

...

With sunrise you started your next leg of travels, a few hours later you found yourselves outside the hut of the eager Wizard exiting in a trot to your side with a growing smile. After your lunch you followed him on his path straight for the darkened fortress causing your hand interlocked with Glorfindel’s to shift in his tightening grip. Slowly you explored and paused in the darkened halls at the creeping figure that charged at you only to pause at your bright pulse of light you released freeing the clouding on his eyes exposing their true bright blue shade. In an eager gasp Thorin approached greeting his Father only to catch him at his drooping, frantically his eyes met yours at the dark lines pulsing across his skin from his heart marking his pulse, “Jaqi!”

Your hand was released freeing both to ease over the sides of Thrain’s head with a sharp inhale your eyes opened again after their brief closing while a far away whisper sounded in your heart in a familiar low thunderous voice, meeting his gaze you heard Thorin ask, “Can you save him?!”

“I know a way, but it will take me a few days.”

Thorin, “Days?!”

Fili, “But he surely can’t last the night!”

Gandalf shook his head, “I’m not so sure Fili.” His finger extending to a row of scars around the base of his neck, “These are decades old. Thrain is strong.” He met your gaze, “You’re certain of this method?”

You nodded, “We need to make him a bed.”

Dwalin, “Bed?!”

You met his gaze, “If we try to take him his soul will be taken! I cannot break this seal just yet.” Thorin’s hand landed on yours with a wordless gaze in his mind’s frantic search for the proper terms, continuing you said, “Thorin. Please trust me in this. This is the only way to free him from this.”

He nodded and they all grabbed a few of the bedrolls they had strapped to their backs still, laying them out one on top of the other and eased him down to rest once again while you started your walk back to the main gate. In a glance up they all exhaled slowly forcing back their urge to stay with the deranged Dwarf to rush after you. Outside the cursed gates you shut your eyes for a few moments with a slow exhale, turning to face the others at their joining your sides again with curious and partially frantic gazes.

In a timid tone Thorin asked, “This method, how can I help?” You met his pleading gaze, “I cannot sit idly by and do nothing!”

Above you a gust of wind sounded followed by five more as you sighed and met Gandalf’s gaze at his asking, “What items could you possibly have to fetch?” His eyes shifted to land on the group of massive swans waddling closer to you from the dense tree line causing his brows to furrow curiously.

“I’m not fetching anything.”

Without a breath in between your words and the silence following Glorfindel said, “I’m going with you.”

Thorin stepped closer, “So am I.” The rest copied and stepped closer eyeing the group of swans allowing them to climb onto their shoulders and backs as you met Radagast’s gaze spotting his uneasiness at the notion of flying to say, “Please keep an eye on him.”

He nodded, “I will. Stay safe.”

“I will. Just keep an eye on the borders.” Passing him a bag of seeds you added, “Have a flock of birds plant these around the borders in a circle, it’ll help start the cleansing while I’m gone.”

He nodded again claiming the seeds while you turned to climb onto the waiting swan in front of Glorfindel who held you closely through the nearly day long flight stirring cautious swallows from the group as all but your swan remained circling the darkened clouds above the smoke plum rising from the mountain.

...

Disbelievingly the group eyed the white Kingdom packed with people gathering to greet the giant exhausted swans after their long flight finally ending for the night. As you landed the men all gathered around you through the swans curling up on the overlook for the night while you felt the confused gazes landing on you in their silent demand for answers. Briefly you recapped what you had found and where as well as your hope it would aid in breaking Morgoth’s powerful hold over Thrain with the powers of his pupil dissipating. Around you guards formed and led you in to speak with the waiting Steward.

What should have been a lengthy lecture on your trespassing and entering their lands turned into a nearly hour long gushing about their returned Elven Lord from their former land of Gondolin.

Ecthellion II, “I just knew if anyone was able to destroy that cursed ring it would be you!”

His smile grew only to falter at Glorfindel’s response, “I didn’t. My betrothed did, Miss Pear.”

Echtellion II stared at you completely befuddled until Fili chuckled saying, “Oh not to worry. Common belief.” His hand landed on your back firmly in a proud pat, “But you know what they say about Hobbits and the firstborn.”

Kili nodded, “Taking out a Balrog isn’t anything special, even Bilbo bested one just the other day!” The group nodded causing the tall men to pale staring at the Haffling in their midst before looking to you again knowing as one of the firstborn you must be even more fearsome. With a chuckle the group followed after the Elf Lord being led by both arms to their best room as you stood beside Thorin while being peered at apologetically between hushed whispers with the Dwarves at a small list of items you would need to purchase in the morning before your flight back to the fortress again. 

Alone you sat in the large chair on your large balcony staring out into the distance over a large portion of the city in the moonlight until an irritated huff came from the ledge on your right. After an appearing leap over the tall railing Glorfindel brushed his hands over his arms with an easy enamored smile at you. 

“I am so sorry about that. I thought my grip was quite firm on your hand, but they got a bit crafty with that pottery fumble to pull me away.” Wetting his lips he looked you up and down, “You should be sleeping.”

You glanced back into the room filled with the Dwarves claiming all the soft surfaces while Bilbo slept spread across Thorin’s chest, peering inside he smiled at the single Man sized loveseat left. A loving glimmer spread through his glowing blue eyes through his palm extending, your smile crept wider as you rested your hand in his to lower your legs and rise for the walk inside. On the way he grabbed a blanket draped over the back of one of the couches a few moments later you had stretched out against his side under the thick blanket closing your eyes to the steadily slowing heartbeat from its formerly thundering pace. 

You both relaxed into your position when the bath door opened revealing the Princes exiting as hey pulled on their fresh shirts with creeping grins on their path to their former sleeping spots. Like giant awkward cats they sat in the bare spots between your legs and slumped over onto you both snuggling closer to you and dropping off to sleep heavily through your soft giggles while Glorfindel chuckled lowly, smiling brightly at your sleepy utterance of, “Night Glori.”

.

In a race to the Swans already taking off from the overlook Glorfindel jumped onto his spot right behind you on the last one eyeing the crowds racing over to catch him, in a mild pant he glanced at you over your shoulder at your mentally stating, “Perhaps you should visit more, they won’t swarm as much.”

With a chuckle he rested his forehead against your shoulder replying, “Won’t help. I’ve spent months here before and it never calmed once.”

“Hmm. Maybe it’s your hair, not many blondes around.” Earning another chuckle from him.

“Maybe.”

.

Passing over the now pale glowing castle coated in flowery vines around the slowly reforming palace you made for Radagast’s hut. Softly you landed and led the way inside where Thorin’s knees gave out at the black skin around his father’s eyes and lips with thick black lines trailing over each of his veins coating his raspy breathing body. On your knees at Thrain’s side you set out the ingredients grinding and mixing it up into a small bowl Radagast offered you as Thorin asked through his looming tears, “Are we too late?”

You met his gaze replying, “It may not look it, but this is just how I need him.”

Softly Thorin asked, “What? How?”

Gently Gandalf peered under the eye lid on Thrain he had raised to examine the brightly shining Durin Blue eyes and said, “It’s seeped from his soul and mind to his skin. Easily extracted now.”

Dwalin, “Extracted?”

Fili, “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing painful for him. Just, fetch me that crystal will you?”

Fili turned grabbing the green crystal behind him and handed it to you while Radagast stated, “Felt it’s destruction. Forest started shifting and the fortress too, broke the seals allowing me to slip him out back to here.” You smiled at him while slicking a small bit of the mixture on your finger to smooth over his chest and under his lips and behind his ears in a swipe connecting under his chin. Inhaling slowly your glow grew as you rested your palm on his chest causing his hands to shoot open at your Ancient Dwarvish chanting through Thrain’s deep inhales and exhales. 

Steadily you held the crystal over his mouth as Radagast held his blue one from the end of his staff beside yours while your other hand traced along his limbs drawing the blackened veins to shift to a normal green while the blackened plume escaped from his lips being drawn into the crystals until his eyes drooped once again and his body stirred.

Looking up you caught Thorin’s eye while Gandalf claimed your crystal to cleanse it again while you said, “He’ll need to eat this, all of it.”

Thorin nodded taking your spot while Thrain was propped up on Balin’s side at his soft stating of his Son’s name, smiles spread through the hut as you stopped at the door removing your boots and socks to stroll out and drop heavily onto your back staring up at the slowly blurring moon above you through the treetops. In a deepening slumber you were curled up in the arms of your golden shadow under his thick cloak where he stole yet another peck on your cheek and held you tightly. All night allowing you to sleep while he felt the strong pulses spreading from you through the forest around you growing heavily by sunrise at your direct contact.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the treetops flickers of sunlight coated the dancing tall grass around you shifting from a warm breeze. A shift of your head was brought on by the warm set of lips tapping to your nose drawing a sleepy smile across your face. A slit of purple flashed out when you peeked up at the man who was still inching you closer to him by the tightening of his arms. With a soft giggle you tilted your head a bit more and planted your lips on his cheek earning a chuckle from him in return before he tried curling you under him as he nuzzled his head against yours more stirring more giggles from you as he chuckled lowly saying,  _“Everyone else is still sleeping. No need to get up.”_

You giggled again,  _“So you intend to hold me here all morning then? They could be out for hours.”_

Sweetly his nose ghosted against yours through his adoring smile at you,  _“Is there anything wrong with that?”_

Another giggle left you at his lips landing on your nose again before he reached up to his pack above his head drawing out his last half piece of lembas he held close to your lips earning a smirk from you and a playful question,  _“You intend on feeding me?”_

Lowly chuckling he teased,  _“You don’t want me to?”_

Through a playful glare at him you took a bite earning a chuckle from him before his tilting the piece to claim a bite for himself then tilted it again to allow you another bite. Continuing until the piece was gone and his fingers shifted to brush a stray set of curls out of your face he looked over adoringly, holding his attention on there until a set of brightly colored birds flew over you both in a winding set of spirals singing their song that continued through their last loop and flight away. Lips pressing to his cheek drew his attention back to you and your soft glow triggering his hushed request,  _“Would you allow me to kiss you?”_

After your soft  _“yes”_  he struggled against his smile and closed the distance between you stirring a warm wave through you both in the brief contact soon followed by another. The third however was paused at a small field mouse scurrying up over his hand planted in the grass behind you helping to hold him up, the over his arm onto your chest stirring a giggle from you as it greeted you both and scurried over you to reach the berry bush he thanked you for helping to grow overnight. Behind him you giggled again at the three smaller mice trailed by their Mother all happily rushing for their breakfast.

When they had passed you turned and curled against Glorfindel’s chest again widening his smile as he held you closely until the others began to stir. Shortly after a breakfast was started through the Company filing out of the hut to curiously look over the freshly grown forest around them then spread the circle of flattened tall grass you had formed to set up your breakfast spot as Thrain was led to the Radagast’s hot spring to bathe and pull on a spare layer of Dwarf clothes and boots the Company had packed. His smile only grew when he spotted you and hurried to the bare spot beside you where he thanked you and started sharing where all his travels had taken him through the decades to you and his kin before turning his eyes toward the young Princes he asked all he could think of to learn them better.

.

Hand in hand you led the Company along the Elven path into Northern Greenwood that rippled and grew in waves around you. The entire distance whispers shared from the confused guards echoed through the trees until you were spotted and the nearest group awkwardly landed in front of you bowing their heads to the Elf Lord among you and turned to lead you through to the palace. At your side Bilbo looked over each and every growing and carven addition to the Palace with a growing smile, completely oblivious to the staring Elves looking him over and wondering what a Hobbit would be doing here with Lord Glorfindel.

On the path to the throne you watched the Elf King stroll casually down the stairs with a growing smile at his old friend, saying,  _“Glorfindel. It has been centuries since your last visit. I heard whispers of my kingdom sprouting again, is this your doing?”_

When his feet hit the ground they both placed their hands over their chests bowing their heads to one another before sharing soft smiles and locking eyes as Glorfindel replied,  _“My visit is well overdue, but no. The sprouting was my intended’s doing.”_

With a twitch of his brow Thranduil’s eyes lowered to you, instantly recognizing you from prior visits to Rivendell to meet with Lords Elrond and Celeborn,  _“Miss Pear, if I am not mistaken.”_ His head bowed to you,  _“Lord Elrond’s guardian is always welcome in these halls.”_ His eyes raised to his friends after catching a glance of the Dwarves behind you,  _“If I may, what is your reasoning for the rest of your Company?”_

Glorfindel,  _“We are going to reclaim Erebor.”_

Thranduil’s lips parted and a stern expression shot through his eyes,  _“I cannot allow that. One mountain is not worth the lives of those in jeopardy should that beast awaken.”_

Before Glorfindel answered you interjected,  _“King Thranduil, you must be mistaken. We are not here to ask for permission.”_ Causing his head to tilt to face you more at the tensing of his guard.

Another twitch from his brow came in his inhale, but when he was about to speak the shift of your sleeve drew his eyes down to Bilbo who suddenly appeared and caused him to glance back up to his friend and ask,  _“You’ve employed a Hobbit?”_

A chuckle from Bilbo drew his eyes down to Bilbo who nearly paled at his eyes suddenly on him and said,  _“Sorry, I just,”_  with a weak chuckle he continued,  _“Up until a few months ago, sort of felt more like I’d been stolen.”_ Inching the King’s brow up again,  _“But now, yes, very much employed. Mr, well, er, King-.”_  He glanced up to you,  _“How do I say it?”_

You giggled softly and shared the proper formal title for the King which he repeated to him causing the King to look back to Glorfindel and his holding smile and say,  _“Well. You and your, Company are welcome to stay through the Festival of Starlight tomorrow night, and much longer, should you prefer.”_

Glorfindel reached out and rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder,  _“I know your doubts, but trust me on this, your kingdom is safe. We have a Hobbit and his Firstborn after all.”_  Thranduil nearly nodded before he continued,  _“Who both destroyed the One Ring just days ago.”_  The King’s lips parted,  _“We flew from Southern Greenwood and back again. Reports from Gondor should arrive confirming this in a matter of days. Oh, and Amon Lanc’s shadow is dissipated.”_

Thranduil’s eyes sank to you both again,  _“Words cannot express what we owe the both of you for your actions.”_

Glorfindel smirked adding,  _“I have a few ideas.”_  Thranduil met his eyes again,  _“But that would require speaking with your Seamstresses for the Feast.”_

Thranduil smiled and released a low chuckle and nodded,  _“Of course. We shall start there.”_  Switching to the Common tongue he continued, “Welcome Sons of Durin, to my Kingdom. A meal is being prepared, bathe, eat, rest. Tomorrow night we are having a feast, kindly join us as the guests of honor, and we will discuss your travels home then.”

On the path to the rooms you were left in the Company’s care after Glorfindel had gently kissed your cheek to say,  _“I’ll be back soon.”_  His smirk returning as he joined Thranduil’s side on their path to meet with the Seamstresses while Thranduil pressed him to see what sort of jewels you might enjoy as well for his first gift to you, widening both their smiles picturing the countless options they had.

…

After one night coated in a shimmering gown and jewels held securely in the arms of your Golden Shadow lasting well into the following morning in bed, you both ended up resting in your bed when you were slipping into the helpless giggling faze before you were going to drop. Only parting to share the meal that had been brought into your shared room, leaving only the stunned Elves eyeing the young Princes also sprawled across the pair of you after forgetting which room was theirs after their wine drinking contest against Bilbo.

 

Trading you gems and gown for you weapons and traveling layers you were standing in the center of the throne room eyeing the cracked top to the great throne where the Arkenstone once rested. Smaug now formed a giant spreading rose bush in the center of the treasury slowly shifting to emeralds and rubies while a Raven carried off news of the now two Dwarves kingdoms reclaimed and capture of the glowing stone. Behind you a deep rumbling voice sounded, “You will always have a home here.” When you turned you found Thorin and his growing smile, “Should you choose to stay.”

In a smile at him you stepped forward claiming a hug from him and replied, “I know I shall be close by at least. I believe Bilbo feels quite at home among you all now.”

A hint of a blush grew as he motioned you towards a small meeting room asking, “I was wondering. My kin will be here soon, and I was hoping to know the proper Hobbit courting etiquette.” With a giggle you helped him find a spare bit of parchment and a pen to write it all down.

“I am certain either way he would accept your offer.”

Thorin’s eyes locked with yours, “Any thought as to when your wedding will be?”

You shook your head in a soft giggle, “Normally Elves wait at least a year to fully court before the wedding. Besides, it will give us time to move Bag End here.”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, we will have to do that. We could always fly out possibly, and join my kin on their way back from the Blue Mountains.”

“Careful with that plan.” His brow raised curiously, “We might end up with a herd of Hobbits to lead over as well.”

The thought made his smile grow, “None of us would object to that.” In a glance towards the door he chuckled lowly at Glorfindel pacing on the other side of the open doorway waiting for you as subtly as his impatience would allow at his surprise for you, “I think your One is waiting for you.” Your head turned and you caught the Elf Lord’s focused expression on the floor before him between turns stirring a giggle from you, “I wonder what he’s found to surprise you with this time.”

As you led the King to the door you replied, “Probably planned with Thranduil for another ball.”

A laugh came from Thorin, “I don’t doubt he would need much excuse to throw another.”

“He certainly enjoys celebrations.”


End file.
